Description: The purpose of the Information Technology Core (ITC) is to enhance the ability of MRRC researchers to acquire, store, access, process, and exchange information ranging from raw data to final manuscripts and presentations. Four major services are provided. The first is connectivity providing investigator access to the World Wide Web through integrating University of North Carolina (UNC) network capabilities with the UNC Neurosciences Hospital and the FPG facilities. Services are also provided for Internet and Intranet support as well as for the development and maintenance of the UNCNC and FPG Child Development Center home pages. The second area of service involves the selection of appropriate hardware and software, including configuration, arranging for hardware acquisition, configuring applications to network software, installation, and repair. It also provides support for the development of slides and other visuals for investigators making presentations of research findings. The third service area involves helping investigators solve specific hardware or software problems in developing new research protocols. This may range from selecting and modifying commercial applications or custom programming or developing specific hardware systems for individual data collection and reduction protocols. The fourth area of service is to insure data integrity through the development of appropriate restriction of access and backup systems that will permit rapid return of function after any unforeseeable event. The ITC is the new name for the old Computer Support Core reflecting the expanded sphere of services provided for MRRC investigators.